Beast Boy pierde sus poderes
by Crow Raven
Summary: Que pasara con Raven y Chico Bestia mientras estan solos en el hospital de la torre T? (RavxBB)


Beast boy pierde sus poderes

Autora: Crow Raven.

Nombre: Nicol

Pareja: Raven y Chico Bestia (Beast Boy)

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic lo hice a las 1:47 de la madrugada bajo docis de muchos dulces así que...jip... opinen.

Era un mañana (bien una madrugada eran las 5:10 AM) como las demás pero de repente ting ting ting

Robin: Titanes problemas Cynderblock esta atacando.

Chico bestia: (bostezando) que acaso el crimen no duerme.

Robin: No es tiempo de bromas vamos.

Todos salen corriendo y volando hacia el lugar pero el chico bestia trato de convertirse en un cuervo pero no pasaba nada

Chico bestia: Que extraño ¿por qué no puedo convertirme en cuervo?

Robin: (grita a lo lejos) chico bestia vamos Cynderblock esta atacando no hay tiempo que perder.

Chico bestia: Pero es que...

Robin: ¡Vamos!

El chico bestia salió corriendo tras los demás ( pos que le quedaba no se podía convertirse en algún animal ')

Robin: Aya esta Cynderblock ¡Titanes ataquen!

Todos atacan al mismo tiempo menos el chico bestia

Robin: Que té pasa chico bestia necesitamos tu ayuda.

Chico bestia: Es que no puedo.

Todos: OO'

Robin: Titanes acaben con Cynderblock.

Después de la batalla ( a todo esto los titanes le patearon el trasero a Cynderblock) ya en la torre...

Robin: ¿Cómo que no puedes transformarte en animales?

Chico bestia: No lo sé esta mañana trate y trate pero no puedo.

Robin: ¿Que es lo que haz comido últimamente?

Chico Bestia: Huevos de tofu, leche de tofu y waffle de tofu.

Cyborg: Vez te lo dije tanto tofu algún día té aria daño.

Chico bestia: ¬¬'

Starfire: Tal vez un croconiano se metió en su cuerpo y robo sus poderes.

Todos: ¿¿¿¿¿.?

Starfire: ' yo solo decía.

Raven: Tal vez si te concentraras.

Chico Bestia: ¡ Concentrarme, concentrarme! Como puedo concentrarme si sé que he perdido mis poderes acaso estas loca.

Raven ante insulto ve al chico bestia con fuego en los ojos.

Chico bestia: Yo solo decía no te exaltes.

Robin: Dime chico bestia y ¿ayer no te sentías mal ayer?

Chico bestia: No que yo recuerde.

Todos se quedan intrigados y recuerdan cuando Raven tuvo miedo y su poder se libero en forma de monstruo

Robin: Tal vez nos quieras decir algo o te pasa algo que no nos quieres decir.

Raven: No sean ridículos los poderes del chico bestia y los míos funcionan de diferente manera.

En lo que ellos discutían el chico bestia se quedo pensando

Esto es lo que pensó

Chico bestia: Si en realidad si tengo algo que decir pero no puedo y no aquí es algo serio pero necesito estar solo para pensarlo y decirlo.

El chico bestia se paro y se alejo caminando

Todos: ¿?

El chico bestia se alejo hacia el bosque de ciudad gótica ( No me pregunten sí tiene bosque lo que importa es el ambiente y necesito en el escenario un bosque)

Ya en el bosque

Chico bestia: No lo sé, sé que le tengo que decir que la amo, ella es la única razón de mi vida Terra solo se metió en medio yo te amo Raven como me gustaría decírtelo pero no puedo tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que se burle de mí, no puedo decírselo pero sino se lo digo mis poderes nunca regresaran o rayos que are. Solo recordar su mirada fría me hace que me den escalofríos pero a la vez hace que se vuelva loco mi corazón ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer?

Starfire: Tal vez yo te pueda ayudar.

Chico bestia: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿Qué haces aquí star?¿Y cuanto tiempo has estado aquí?

Starfire: Lo siento pero cuando te fuiste me preocupe y te seguí y creo que por error escuche todo lo que decías. Lo siento

Chico bestia: Oh rayos y ahora tú lo sabes.

Starfire: Lamento decírtelo pero siempre lo supe.

Chico Bestia: O.O''' ¿Y como lo supiste?

Starfire: Era demasiado obvio.

Chico Bestia: Y… ¿Raven lo sabe?

Starfire: No ella nunca se fija en eso no te preocupes.

El chico bestia casi se derrite al saber que no lo sabia

Starfire: Tal vez como yo ya te he oído ya puedas transformarte.

El chico bestia intenta transformarse pero en vano

Starfire: Creo que para poder volverte a transformarte debes decirle eso mismo a Raven.

Chico Bestia: Pero no puedo decírselo, nunca he podido siempre que lo intento me quedo con un nudo en la garganta.

Starfire: Una vez Robin me dijo que nunca me rindiera y que nunca digiera nunca.

Chico Bestia: Pero… ¿Cómo se lo puedo decir Raven es muy fría? Aparte cuando se lo trato de decir esos hermosos ojos morados (o azules que importa) se clavan en mi y me hace imposible decirlo.

Starfire: Y porque no … ( Suena el localizador de Starfire)

Robin: Starfire Cynderblock y Plasmus están atacando la ciudad. ¿Encontraste al chico bestia?

Starfire: Si pero aun no se puede transformar.

Robin: No importa nos puede esperar en la torre.

Starfire y el chico bestia se levantan y se dirigen a la torre

Ya en la torre

Robin: Que bien que ya llegaron. Bien chico bestia tu espéranos aquí los demás iremos a pelear contra Cynderblock y Plasmus.

Ya en el centro donde atacaban Cynderblock y Plasmus (¿cómo le aran para llegar tan rápido?)

(La pelea fue ardua y peligrosa pero al llegar a la torre…)

Chico Bestia: ¿Dónde están Raven y Starfire?

Robin: Mirando hacia abajo Cynderblock y Plasmus las han secuestrado.

Chico Bestia: Pero… ¿Cómo?

Robin le explica que fue lo que paso

Robin: Cuando llegamos ya estaba planeada una trampa. Cynderblock se dio la tarea de atacar a Starfire y Plasmus a Raven, después de derrotarlas nosotros tratamos de salvarlas pero ellos desaparecieron detrás de una nube de polvo.

Chico Bestia: Pero…

Robin: No te preocupes las encontraremos.

El Chico bestia se levanta y se va a su habitación

Robin solo lo miro levantarse he irse no se como explicarlo pero lo miro con una lastima bien tierno

En todo la noche el chico bestia no pudo dormir solo pensaba en Raven

Ya casi media noche 11:45

Chico Bestia: Esto no se puede quedar así tengo que ir a salvarlas. Me iré por la ventana las encontrare por su localizador. Pero como saldré por la ventana estoy hasta el quinto piso, uff sin mis poderes casi no puedo hacer nada. Pero tengo que ir a rescatarlas.

Robin: Y que tal si vamos juntos.

Chico Bestia: Se asombra pero no hasta el punto de gritar sonríe y dice esta bien pero ¿En qué nos iremos?

Robin: Que no recuerdas mi moto es completamente silenciosa y aparte yo tengo la puerta de mi garaje con llave no con el sistema de Cyborg, pero basta de charla y vamos.

Los dos se montan en la moto y se van al centro donde el localizador les indica

Robin: Hasta aquí llega la señal al parecer están bajo tierra.

Chico Bestia: Y que esperamos vamos para aya.

Al bajar descubren a Starfire y Raven en unas especies de burbujas

Robin se acerca hacia donde esta Starfire

Starfire: Robin no te acerques es una trampa.

Terminando de decir esto Cynderblock salta sobre Robin

Robin: Chico Bestia ataco a Plasmus yo me encargo de Cynderblock.

Chico Bestia: No sé Robin creo que no te has dado cuenta pero… ¡NO TENGO PODERES!

Robin: No importa atácalo como sea.

Pero al parecer Cynderblock y Plasmus eran demasiado fuertes mas de lo común

Sin importar los ataques y el esfuerzo de Robin y del Chico Bestia fueron derribados cuando Cynderblock se disponía a acabar con ellos un rayo azul lo ataco directamente

Cyborg: Bulla, la próxima vez que vayan a salvar a alguien a media noche hagan el favor de invitarme o si no de cerrar la puerta.

Robin: Cyborg ¿cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?

Cyborg: Fue fácil el chico bestia dejo la puerta abierta y tu moto no estaba.

Robin y el chico bestia se levantan

Robin: Chico Bestia tu trata de liberar a Starfire y a Raven Cyborg y yo terminaremos con Cynderblock y Plasmus.

El chico bestia se acerca a donde están las burbujas

Starfire: Chico bestia sácanos por favor.

Chico bestia: Pero ¿conque?

El Chico bestia ve un tubo

Chico Bestia: Ya sé con que toma el tubo con esto las sacare.

El chico bestia usa el tubo como si fuera la trompa de un elefante y logra abrir las burbujas

Con la ayuda de Raven y Starfire pudieron derrotar a Cynderblock y a Plasmus

Investigando descubrieron que tenían tanto poder por unas células de carga que tenían implantadas

Cyborg: Pero quien podría hacer eso.

Robin: Slade.

Cyborg: Que acaso estas loco o que Slade esta muerto.

Robin: Pero no estamos seguros.

Cyborg: Robin quiero que me escuches Slade esta muerto y no va a regresar quien sobrevive a un cráter de lava, Slade esta muerto.

Todos regresan a la torre

Ya en la torre en el cuarto de Starfire

Starfire: Solo se lo tienes que decir.

Chico bestia: Pero ya sabes que no puedo.

Starfire: Solo piensa que me lo estas diciendo a mí.

Chico bestia: Y que pasa si me dice que no.

Starfire: Como lo sabes si nunca le has preguntado.

Chico bestia: pero…

Starfire: Dime que tienes que perder o acaso te gustaría quedarte sin poderes.

Chico bestia: (Suspirando) Star ¿Me vas a obligar a decírselo?

Starfire: (Acertando con la cabeza) vamos Raven esta meditando en la azotea.

Chico bestia: Star sin ofender pero me gustaría ir solo.

Starfire: No hay problema te espero abajo con Robin.( No parece demasiado obvia esta parejita?)

Chico bestia se dirige hacia la azotea

Ya en la azotea

Raven: ¿Qué quieres chico bestia?

Chico bestia: … este… es es que… yo… te quería decir que…

Raven se voltea a ver al chico bestia

Raven: ¿Sí?

Chico bestia: es que… tu… tu…

Raven: ¿Yo que?

Chico bestia: Tu me… ( No termino de decir la frase cuando..)

De repente aparece Slade detrás del Chico Bestia

Raven: Chico Bestia ¡Cuidado¡ (Diciendo esto protege al Chico Bestia con su poder de un ataque de Slade)

El Chico Bestia y Raven salen volando cayendo de la azotea de la torre, el poder de Raven no pudo detener el golpe que les dio Slade,( El golpe paralizo a Raven no crean que no voló porque no quería ¿he?) así que salieron volando como si lo hubieran recibido de frente( Como le ago maldades a Raven verdad y eso que es mi personaje favorito - imagínense que no le aria si fuera un...jip... LEEMON ¬)

Al Chico Bestia no le fue tan mal cayo en un desnivel mientras que Raven cayo en los peñascos ( Ven que soy bien mala)

Chico Bestia: (abriendo los ojos) ¿Raven…Donde estas?

Chico Bestia abre su localizador

Chico Bestia: Robin Slade esta en la azotea

Robin: ¿Pero como?

Chico Bestia: No hay tiempo que perder Slade nos ataco en la azotea y Raven y yo caímos yo caí en un desnivel pero Raven cayo en los peñascos… Vayan y ataquen a Slade

Pero como siempre cuando Robin llego a la azotea ya no había nadie así que decidieron ir a ayudar a Raven y al Chico Bestia.

Al Chico Bestia no le fue tan mal solo se quebró el tobillo en la caída, Raven en cambio había recibido fracturas múltiples que ponían en riesgo su vida

Ya en la sala hospital de la torre( Verdaderamente no se como le hacen para tener tantas habitaciones en esa torre)

Robin: Bien necesitamos de alguien que cuide a Raven las 24 horas del día y se asegure que tome su medicina a sus merecidas horas… ¿ Bien quien se ofrece de voluntario?

Starfire empuja al Chico Bestia disimuladamente

Robin: Bien espero que cuides bien a Raven, Chico Bestia nosotros trataremos de no hacer ruido para que pueda descansar.

Robin, Starfire y Cyborg se marchan a hacer sus actividades diarias y el Chico Bestia se cuida a cuidar a Raven

Chico Bestia: Bien… Se queda mirando a Raven Bien no te vez tan mala cuando duermes -

A la hora Raven ya habia despertado tenia los ojos abiertos pero no miraba al Chico Bestia tenia una mirada como si estuviera hundida en sus pensamientos

El Chico Bestia consulto el relog…

Chico Bestia: 8:00 es hora de tu medicina Raven.

Raven solo lo miro con desinteres

Raven: Primero prefiero morir a tomar cualquier tipo de medicina

Chico Bestia: (susurrando) Porque haces que esto sea tan dicifil.

Chico Bestia: Raven vamos solo tómate la tableta no seas obstinada.

Raven: Yo no soy ob…El Chico Bestia mete la tableta dentro de la boca de Raven.

Chico Bestia: (Pensando) Tengo que hacer algo antes de que la escupa… Espero que me perdone por lo que voy a hacer.

Entonces sello los labios de Raven con los suyos. O Raven se tragaba la tableta o ambos morirían de asfixia.

Raven solo lo miro con mirada de ''Solo espera y veras que te voy a estrangular''

El Chico Bestia obligo a Raven a abrir los labios e introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica de ojos color púrpura. Empujando la pastilla a la garganta

Ambos inhalaron muy fuerte después de lo sucedido.

Chico Bestia: No que no te la tomabas -

Raven no pudo formular ninguna palabra estaba demasiado débil para decir algo así que solo se voltio y cerro los ojos… la pastilla estaba haciendo efecto

Pasando 15 minutos Raven ya se había quedado profundamente dormida

Chico Bestia: De veras espero que me perdones pero de que otra manera podía hacer que te tomaras esa tableta eres demasiado obstinada… Espero que te recuperes pronto ya que tengo que decirte algo muy importante y también quiero recuperar mis poderes.

Toc toc … Alguien llamaba a la puerta

El Chico Bestia fue a abrir haber quien era

Starfire: Hola Chico Bestia solo me preguntaba como iba todo

El Chico Bestia voltea a ver a Raven que placía profundamente dormida

Chico Bestia: Esta todo bien es un poco obstinada para tomarse la medicina pero todo esta bien… Bueno creo que todo esta bien

Starfire: (mirando hacia abajo) Me imagino que no le has preguntado ¿verdad?

Chico Bestia: ( Moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación) Robin dijo que no debía llevarse emociones fuertes.

Starfire: …. Bien Robin dijo que te digiera que le toca la tableta a Raven cada 5 horas.

Chico Bestia: Bien entonces serian 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, ¡Media noche¡ como se supone que me quede despierto hasta esa hora.

Starfire: No lo se piensa en algo te mantenga despierto.

Chico Bestia: Esta bien. ¿ Y que a pasado con Slade?

Starfire: No lo se Robin ha andado muy extraño y creo que Slade esta tramando algo.

Chico Bestia: Yo solo se que le pateare el trasero a Slade por haberle echo esto a Raven.

Starfire: Bien me tengo que ir hay demasiado trabajo después del accidente ha habido una oleada de crímenes, vendré a suplirte mas tarde.

Chico Bestia: Esta bien.

Mira el reloj son las 11:45

El Chico Bestia voltea a ver a Raven la cual lo esta mirando con ojos de furia

Chico Bestia: Creo saber porque estas tan molesta solo te pido perdón pero solo quería que te tomaras la tableta solo lo ago por tu bien (surruando dijo lo siguiente) y porque te amo y no quiero que mueras.

Raven solo se voltea a ver a otro lado y su mirada vuelve a ser como si estuviera pensando hundida en sus pensamientos

Chico Bestia: (Pensando) Y eso que no me atreví a decirle que en 15 minutos le toca la tableta… ¿Será eso por lo que me miraba con tanta furia?¿Oh seria otra razón por la cual me estaba mirando así? Vamos Chico Bestia por que podía estar molesta además de lo de la tableta viejo creo que te esta volviendo loco tanto silencio no se como Raven aguanta tanto y además le gusta estar en silencio.

Mira el reloj 12:00

Chico Bestia: (Suspiro) Raven es hora de la tableta Raven.

Raven: Ya te lo dije no me tomare nada.

Chico Bestia: Quieres que vuelva hacer lo que hice antes Avanza unos pasos

Raven protege con su escudo toda la cama

Chico Bestia: Vamos Raven no gastes tus energía de esa manera recuerda que estas demasiado débil y no debes hacer esfuerzos.

Raven disuelve el escudo

Chico Bestia: (Susurrando) vaya que te costaba hacerme caso.

El Chico Bestia le da la tableta a Raven en la mano y esta se la toma

El Chico Bestia: Que te costaba hacer eso desde el principio

Raven: Crees que quiero que hagas lo que hiciste hace 5 horas se voltea he intenta dormir

15 minutos después

Toc toc entra Starfire

Starfire: Vengo a suplirte hasta la mañana.

Chico Bestia: (Bostezando) Bien ya tengo mucho sueño

Starfire ve como el Chico Bestia se aleja a su habitación

Starfire: Creo que de veras eres demasiado obstinada has cansado demasiado al Chico

Bestia. No es verdad Raven

Raven: Yo no soy obstinada, aparte esta cansado también por el golpe de la caída

Starfire: Esta bien no lo eres solo trata de dormir tienes que descansar.

El tiempo paso volando y ya eran las 5:00 a.m

Starfire: Raven despierta es hora de la tableta.

Raven solo la tomo se la trago siguió durmiendo

Starfire sospechaba que no había dormido en toda la noche

Toc toc, entra el Chico Bestia

Chico Bestia: Es hora de que te retires a descansar yo la cuidare todo el día ¿Ya se tomo la tableta?

Starfire: No te preocupes ya se la he dado, creo que me tomare el día libre tengo mucho sueño vendré a suplirte por la noche.

Chico Bestia: No es necesario la cuidare todo el día y la noche.(porque sera?)

Starfire: Esta bien si tu insistes.

Starfire se retira a su habitación

Chico Bestia: Solo dije eso creo que no se ha dado cuenta de que hay alguien mirándonos ¿no tienes ese presentimiento Raven?.

Raven: Si toda la noche alguien estuvo mirándonos no pude dormir en toda la noche ya que Starfire parecía no sentir nada.

Chico Bestia: No te preocupes ya puedes dormir yo estaré alerta

Raven: Esta bien.

Robin entra silenciosamente a la habitación donde ve a Raven dormida y al Chico Bestia mirando el cielo

Robin: (diciéndole al oído al Chico Bestia) Los radares confirman que Slade anda cerca

Chico Bestia: Ya lo sabia… toda la noche nos estuvo vigilando y todavía lo hace.

Robin: ¿Y como lo sabes?

Chico Bestia: Raven tuvo ese presentimiento toda la noche y yo apenas entre a la habitación y lo tuve.

Robin: ¿Y no saben donde se encuentra?

Chico Bestia: No solo sabemos que nos esta vigilando pero nada mas.

Robin: Esta bien les diré a todos que estén alerta por si acaso

El tiempo pasa volando ya son las 7:00 AM

Raven se veía hundida en sus pensamientos

Chico Bestia: ¿En que piensas Raven?

Raven: eh… No, en nada (respondió muy esquivamente)

Chico Bestia: (Pensando) U.U Sigue molesta, ¿qué podré hacer para que no sigua molesta?… oh rayos no se me ocurre nada que puedo hacer vamos viejo piensa ya me disculpe que mas puedo hacer… NO TENGO NI LA MENOR IDEA.

El Chico Bestia se acerca a donde esta Raven dormida cuando el Chico Bestia se disponía a acariciar una de las mejillas de Raven esta abre los ojos.

Raven: Y ahora que es lo que quieres.

Chico Bestia salta para atrás del susto

Chico Bestia: Yo... no... nada... solo... solo quería quitarte un mosquito que estaba parado sobre tu mejilla.

Raven: (Pensando) Mentira…

El Chico Bestia consulta el reloj son las 10:00

Chico Bestia: (Suspirando) Raven es hora de tu medicina.

Raven: Ya te lo he dicho una y otra vez no tomare nada prefiero morir. Diciendo esto sube las sabanas asta taparse la cabeza

Chico Bestia: (Susurrando) Veo que ya te sientes mejor eres mas obstinada que antes.

Avanza unos pasos

Raven al sentir que se acercaba utiliza su poder para empujarlo hacia atrás

Chico Bestia: (Levantándose) Pero que pasa ¿por que hiciste eso?

Raven: Ya te lo dije no me tomare nada.

Chico Bestia: (Pensando) Como are ahora para dársela no me deja acercarme.

El Chico Bestia usa toda la agilidad que tiene para esquivar los ataques de Raven y poder acercarse a la cama

El Chico Bestia toma una tableta la mete dentro de la boca de Raven y obliga a esta a tragársela

Esta vez Raven se levanto y ataco al Chico Bestia

Chico Bestia: (Levantándose) Vamos Raven no te enojes lo ago por tu bien.

Raven: (Avanzando a donde estaba el Chico Bestia) Esta vez me pagaras lo que has hecho ayer.

Chico Bestia: (Pensando) Pero… que le pasa a Raven esa no es su manera de comportarse. Normalmente esperaría recuperarse antes de estrangularme.

Raven levanta al Chico Bestia de la barbilla.

Raven se disponía a golpear al Chico Bestia pero antes de que pudiera los brazos dejaron de responderle y cayo sobre el Chico Bestia.

Chico Bestia: (Mirando a Raven y pensando) benditas tabletas que actúan rápido.

Raven no hizo ni siquiera un intento para zafarse del abrazo que la sostenía, en realidad las fuerzas que le quedaban eran pocas comparadas con el vigor que mantenía siempre.

El Chico Bestia solo se hizo unos pasos hacia atrás topo con una de las paredes y hay se recargo… Raven se había quedado dormida en el regazo del Chico Bestia

El Chico Bestia busco un reloj con la mirada se percato de que apenas eran las 12:15 Así, con Raven dormida en sus brazos el Chico Bestia no podía hacer ningún movimiento, así que se decidió a ocupar su mente en otras cosas para no aburrirse.

Chico Bestia: (Pensamiento) Esta es tan frustrante la tengo aquí, aquí recargada en el pecho pero no puedo decir lo que siento me encantaría decírselo pero si se lo digo tal vez este despierta… No dudo que este despierta si lo estuviera no estaría recargada en mi… Y si tal vez solo este fingiendo… Pero debo recordar que me odia y no le gustaría estar como esta ahora… O tal vez si se lo digo el sonido de mi voz la despierte… Verdaderamente si encuentro a Slade juro que lo matare por haberle echo esto a Raven ese viejo esta verdaderamente esta enfermo… enfermo… Raven.

El Chico Bestia miro a Raven quien dormía placenteramente entre sus brazos con la cabeza ligeramente apoyada en su pecho

Chico Bestia: Ves ¿que te cuesta quedarte tranquila?

El Chico Bestia acaricio una de las mejillas de Raven, su piel era tan suave... luego quito algunos mechones de cabello de la frente de ella

Chico Bestia: (Susurrando) Podría mirarte por horas...

El Chico Bestia miro el reloj... 12:30

Chico Bestia: ¡Que¡ apenas han pasado quince minutos?... ahhhh... TT... Ya se me durmieron los brazos...

El Chico Bestia comenzó a sentir sueño... la cabeza se le iba de lado...

Chico Bestia: Bueno... al fin que la otra tableta le toca hasta dentro de... de... mucho rato. No me hará mal dormir un poquito... cinco minutitos... cincoo..cin.

Raven abrió lentamente sus ojos morados. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro del Chico Bestia... Dormido no parecía tan molesto. Los brazos del Chico aun lo rodeaban aunque estaba dormido, un súbito sonrojo se le subió a la cabeza. Pero después de pensarlo bien decidió que no tenia importancia porque nadie más lo sabría

Raven se movió un poco, quería salir de ese abrazo antes de que los demás llegaran, miró el reloj... las 1:30... había dormido relativamente poco, pero ya se sentía como de costumbre, las fuerzas habían regresado a sus miembros.

En cuanto Raven intento moverse el Chico Bestia lo sostuvo un con un poco más de firmeza.

Raven: Creo que no se va a poder.

Raven intento de nuevo... Los ojos verdes del chico comenzaron a abrirse.

Raven: No, no, no... duérmete otra vez... ... shhh... shhh.

Los ojos del chico volvieron a cerrarse

Raven: Las cosas serian muy diferentes si siempre me obedecieras así.

Chico Bestia: Ya quisieras... El Chico Bestia seguía con los ojos cerrados pero su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa burlona

Raven: De modo que estabas despierto.

Chico Bestia: Desde hace buen rato.

Raven: Chico Bestia... ¿Podrías soltarme?

Chico Bestia: Claro…

El Chico Bestia puso a Raven de nuevo en la cama

Chico Bestia: Si te sientes mal avísame estaré sentado en la ventana.

Raven solo asintió con la cabeza

Cuando el Chico Bestia regreso solo vio Raven dormida

Chico Bestia: Si pudiera saldría y me pondría a buscar a Slade ese maldito gusano fue el responsable de que Raven se encuentre así.

…: Deberías de cuidar tu vocabulario muchachito.

El Chico Bestia solo sintió un escalofrío que le recorría toda la espalda para el no era necesario voltear a ver quien era el sabia muy bien que la voz aquella era nada mas y nada menos que de Slade

Chico Bestia: Que es lo que quieres Slade.

Slade: Yo solo quiero que me hagas un pequeño favor en realidad es demasiado pequeño e insignificante.

Chico Bestia: ¿Y que pasa si no quiero.?

Slade señala a donde esta Raven dormida y alrededor de la cama están muchos de los soldados de Slade

Chico Bestia: ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacerle a Raven?

Slade: Yo no le haré absolutamente nada a tu querida amiga si es que logras cumplir ese pequeño favor, pero si no quieres hacerlo ella pagara ese error con su vida.

Chico Bestia: (Mirando hacia abajo en forma de derrota) ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Slade: Cuando caí en el cráter de lava y pensaron que me destruyeron Robin tomo un pequeño mecanismo de la torre donde yo estaba y lo necesito y quiero que me traigas esa caja. Te puedo asegurar que esta en el salón de la evidencia.

El Chico Bestia se marcho rápidamente a buscar aquella dichosa caja

Slade: Es mas fácil trabajar cuando hay una amenaza de por medio.

Raven: No pienses que te saldrás con la tuya.

Slade: ¿Y qué piensas hacer? No tienes fuerzas para poder levantarte menos podrás utilizar tu poder.

Raven solo miro a Slade con mirada desafiadora aunque le dolía lo que decía era cierto casi no se podía mover

Al rato llego el Chico Bestia con la preciada caja

Slade: Por fin llegaste ¿pero sabes?.

Chico Bestia: ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Slade: Que me gustaría verte sufrir verdaderamente. ¡Ataquen!

Todos los soldados atacaron a Raven pero fueron aventados por el mismo poder de Raven

Cuando el Chico Bestia se decidió a atacar a Slade este y todos sus soldados ya habían desaparecido con todo y la caja

Chico Bestia: (Acercándose a Raven) ¿Estas bien?

Raven: (Un poco aturdida) Creo que si…

El Chico Bestia se percato de que ya eran las 3:00

Chico Bestia: (Dándole la tableta) Toma ya es hora de que te la tomes.

Esta vez Raven se la tomo sin ninguna alegación estaba demasiado débil como para resistirse

Toc toc entra Starfire

Chico Bestia: ¿qué pasa?

Starfire: Vengo a suplirte hasta tarde.

Chico Bestia: No, no gracias quiero quedarme hasta tarde con ella.

Starfire: Pero… Veo que te gusta estar con ella… esta bien.

Chico Bestia: (pensando) no precisamente solo porque me gusta estar con ella no quiero que le pase nada y quiero cuidarla yo de Slade.

Starfire: Chico Bestia solo me preguntaba ¿Cuándo le vas a preguntar?

Chico Bestia: (Mirando a Raven) No lo se hay veces que me gustaría gritárselo o decírselo pero ocurre una o otra cosa.

Starfire: (sonriendo) Esta bien nos iremos a comer a la pizzería ¿quieres que te traigamos algo?

Chico Bestia: No gracias…

Las ultimas 5 noches que Raven estuvo en cama tuvo un sueño relativamente extraño soñó que Slade atacaba a sus amigos y ella no podía hacer nada y ella los veía morir lentamente a cada uno, cada vez que despertaba estaba llena de una capa de sudor

Después de varias semanas de estar en cama Raven se había recuperado completamente

Ese día los titanes se comportaban de manea extraña hacia Raven y Chico Bestia pero eso a Raven no le preocupaba

Esa noche Raven tuvo un sueño extraño soñaba que en lugar de Slade matar a sus amigos ella era ahora quien los estaba matando y Slade la veía y se empezaba a reir.

Autora: Bien este es el primer capitulo, acepto cualquier tipo de opiniones o en el peor de los casos tomatazos.

JT (Jóvenes Titanes): Y que acaso no piensas seguirle.

Autora: No tengo pereza -.- ZzZzZ. Aparte no se cansan de aparecer en mis fics.

Robin y Terra: No aparte es muy aburrido si ya al quinto renglón ya estas muerto (a).

Autora: Y que quieren me gusta matar a la gente en mis fics.

Robin: ¿Y porque nada mas a mi y a Terra?

Autora: Porque me da la gana por eso mismo soy la AUTORA.

Robin: Pero… Caí muerto al piso

Autora: Con una revolver calibre 46 en la mano y con el dedo en el gatillo ¿Alguien mas quiere opinar algo?

JT: No! Oo

Autora: Apuntando la revolver a Terra ¿Estas segura de que no quieres opinar algo?

Terra: Retrocediendo lentamente No, no yo soy muy feliz muriendo en el quinto renglón.

Autora: Guardando la revolver Así me gusta que les guste mi trabajo.

Chico Bestia: ¿Y cuando se supone que recupero mis poderes?

Autora: No lo se… creo que hasta el final (murmurando) si es que no te mato antes.

Chico Bestia: ¿qué fue lo ultimo que dijiste?

Autora: ¿Yo? Nada.

JT: ¿Y piensas seguir con el fic? (murmurando) antes de que nos mates a todos aquí.

Autora: No lo se, se me hace que va muy cursi…

JT: Algunas partes son aburridas pero otras son divertidas.

Autora: Aparte no me gusta el titulo del segundo capitulo esta bien cursi.

Raven: ¿Que acaso ya te estas dando por vencida tan fácil?

Autora: Sacando el revolver Me pagaras ese comentario.

Chico Bestia: No, alto, espera, no la puedes matar.

Autora: ¿Por qué?

Chico Bestia: Porque creo que de ella y de mi se trata este fic.

Autora: Es verdad.

Terra: ¿Y que acaso Robin no participaba en este fic?

Autora: Disparándole El si, pero ten en cuenta que tu ya no. Saca su celular y llama al 911

911: ¿En que podemos ayudarle?

Autora: (Con voz preocupada) Una maniática le ha disparado a uno de mis actores y luego se disparo a si misma.

911: ¿Cómo era esa maniática?

Autora: Era güera de ojos azules con una camisa pegada color gris y una negra debajo unos shorts de mezclilla unas botas de escalar cafés y unos guantes también cafés.

911: No se preocupe ya enviamos una ambulancia.

Autora: Gracias.

La autora ve a los JT todos asustados

Autora: Que les pasa ¿qué acaso no habían visto a un director acabar con los actores.

Advertencia... El siguiente capitulo se basa mucho mas en Raven que en el Chico Bestia así que a mi parecer esta bien les diría de que se trata pero solo les diré que es sobre el pasado de Raven. (Prometo hacer después un fic con el pasado de cada titán y terminar los que llevo incompletos y si llevan la cuenta son como3 con este)

Capitulo 2 .- Marcas de una dinastía rota.

Al día siguiente Raven y el Chico Bestia bajaban a la sala eran ya como las 12 de la tarde ese día era especial ya que en ese mismo día era el cumpleaños de Raven y a la vez del Chico Bestia aunque parezca extraño el Chico Bestia se tenia un regalo doble uno para el mismo y otro para Raven... se lo daría al atardecer (Oh no es romántico voy a vomitar -,-)

Al llegar a la sala con lo primero que se topan es con una gran pila de regalos y un cartel que decía ''Feliz Cumpleaños Raven y Chico Bestia'' y junto estaba Robin, Starfire y

Cyborg, había todo lo que se necesitaba para pasar un buen rato con los amigos

Todos: Feliz cumpleaños Chico Bestia y Raven.

Chico Bestia y Raven: umm... gracias.

Ya celebrando todos platicaban

Raven en un rincón se veía con un cierto aire de preocupación

Chico Bestia: ¿Que te pasa Raven?

Raven: No nada... estoy bien.

Chico Bestia: No mientas se que te ocurre algo.

Raven: Ya te lo he dicho no me pasa nada.

Chico Bestia: Bien no insistiré mas.

El Chico Bestia se levanta y se va

En eso suena la alarma Jinx, Gizmo y Mammoth estaban atacando la ciudad

Robin: Titanes creo que la fiesta acabo Jinx, Gizmo y Mammoth están atacando la ciudad.

Ya en la joyería que estaban robando Jinx, Gizmo y Mammoth

Gizmo: Miran creo que son los cerebros de vomito, los jóvenes titanes.

Los titanes en posición de batalla

Jinx: No es necesario que peleemos nosotros solo fingimos un robo para atraerlos.

Titanes: ¿?

Robin: ¿Que es lo que quieren ustedes?

Gizmo: Nosotros no queremos nada Slade es quien lo quiere.

Ya saben que es lo que pasa cuando mencionas ese nombre frente a Robin primero se asombra porque esta vivo y después le da un ataque de querer encontrarlo pero mas o menos lo puede controlar

Robin: Y que es lo que quiere Slade.

Jinx: A ella Apuntando a Raven

Robin: No sin antes derrotarnos primero !Titanes ataquen!

La pelea no parecía ser muy pareja ya que serian 3 a 5

Al parecer Jinx, Gizmo y Mammoth tenían otro plan atacaban normalmente pero en momentos los ataques solo iban dirigidos a Raven eso hacia que Raven fuera la primera en caer debilitada

Chico Bestia: Robin, Raven cayo debilitada y Gizmo, Jinx y Mammoth son mas fuertes de lo común.

Robin: Dime algo que no sepa... Chico Bestia defiende a Raven.

Pero era demasiado tarde Mammoth salto y al caer hizo en la tierra un efecto terremoto que hizo que todo se sacudiera, en ese momento Mammoth toma a Raven y sale corriendo con Gizmo y Jinx detrás.

Robin: Titanes atrápenlos.

Pero al perseguirlos al dar vuelta en una esquina Gizmo, Jinx y Mammoth ya habían desaparecido.

Lo primero que vio Raven al despertar fue a Slade

Rápidamente trato de librarse de los grilletes que la sostenían a la pared. En los fracasados intentos de Raven de zafarse de los grilletes Raven se rasgo parte de la manga de su traje en la cual se notaba una especie de marca una especie de cicatriz roja

Slade: Raven ¿No odias esas marcas que aparecen siempre para recordarte ese oscuro pasado que tuviste?

Raven quedo rápidamente en shock por lo dicho por Slade, ¿como es que sabia sobre esas marcas, sobre su pasado que se lo había ocultado por tanto tiempo a sus amigos ni una sola palabra y el lo sabia todo?

Raven: ¿Cómo es que sabes lo de las marcas?

Slade: Raven se todo, todo sobre tu pasado, un pasado muy interesante, pero no solo sobre tu pasado sino que también sobre el de Robin sus pasados son verdaderamente impresionantes se de todos sus errores cometidos. Y créeme Raven esas marcas tienen una solución y es por eso que te he traído aquí porque quiero remediar tu pasa...

Autora: ALTO, ALTO esto esta saliendo mal.

Raven y Slade: Que es lo que sale mal?

Autora: Que Slade esta hablando como si fuera chico bueno y no lo es se supone que eres malo, MALO, MALO, no un chico bueno que quiere arreglarle la vida a todos entendido.

Slade: Si...

Autora: Bien va de nuevo después del dialogo de Raven.

Raven: Mira no se si te as dado cuento pero ES UN ESCRITO no una obra no es necesario que hagas eso.. ya que ya lo hiciste...

Autora: Exacto... Bien va de nuevo desde tu dialogo.

Raven: ¬¬" ¿Cómo es que sabes sobre las marcas?

Slade: Raven se todo, todo sobre tu pasado, un pasado muy interesante, pero no solo sobre tu pasado sino que también sobre el de Robin sus pasados son verdaderamente impresionantes se de todos sus errores cometidos. Y créeme Raven esas marcas tienen una solución y es por eso que te he traído aquí porque quiero remediar tu pasado si no quieres volver esas marcas solo tienes que hacer lo que te digo o no... Tu familia fue una serie de asesinos despiadados no perdonaron nada ni a nadie pero esa dinastía tuvo un estúpido fracaso y ese eres tu, tu que no quieres seguir con esa dinastía y deberías porque aunque no lo creas esta en tu sangre matar esa sed de sangre que tu as logrado calmar y que yo voy a despertar...

Raven: Y que pasa si no hago lo que tu dices?

Slade: Seria muy trágico que tus queridos amigos murieran o no?

Raven: Que es lo que les piensas hacer?

Salde: Yo nada, si tu cooperas... pero si no quieres basta con apretar un botón para llenar toda la torre de gas venenoso, aproximadamente les tomaría morir unos 34 segundos. Es tu decisión.

Raven se queda callada unos cuantos segundos... no quería que le pasara algo malo a sus amigos pero a la vez no quería volver a saber nada sobre su pasado no quería volver a sentirlo no quería matar a nadie mas.

Raven: agachando la cabeza Que es lo que quieres que haga?

Slade: Tan fácil como que mates a los jóvenes titanes.

Raven: ... Esta bien...

Autora: Bien este es el final del segundo capitulo no quedo como quería pero se entiende lo que me gusta es en que queda porque acaso Raven matara a los jóvenes titanes, el chico bestia recuperara sus poderes, porque Slade sabe tanto del pasado de Raven, el chico bestia se le declarara a Raven, Slade matara a los jóvenes titanes, Cartóon Networck pasara la cuarta temporada de los jóvenes titanes, Cartóon Networck quitara betty atomica y pasara los jóvenes titanes, alguna ves han notado que cuando pelean nunca se despeinan que usan?

Todo esto menos las tres ultimas preguntas en el capitulo 3 que aun no tiene nombre... pero Recuerden lean y dejen Reviews (duden que escriba un capitulo 3 ya que la sobredosis de dulces esta pasando)


End file.
